


A Stolen Moment

by Dernhelm



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Discovery, M/M, PWP, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dernhelm/pseuds/Dernhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn can't concentrate on his work. Ever the loyal Steward, Faramir comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010, but never posted. Happy Valentine's Day!

“What are you do--” Elessar's question was interrupted by a pair of moist, impatient lips slamming against his own. 

With that hungry kiss, the High King became simply Aragorn once again; Faramir pushing their titles aside as easily as he'd pressed his unsuspecting lover up against the study wall.

“Hush,” Faramir whispered into Aragorn’s burning ear, “we only have a few minutes before the secretary returns with your documents.” He punctuated his words with a soft nip upon his beloved’s tender earlobe, making Aragorn groan.

Faramir’s deft hand was already buried in Aragorn’s fine, velvet breeches, stroking the hardening flesh within. A jolt of bliss shot through Aragorn, making his knees wobble. Faramir leaned closer, steadying his king, and continued his maddening strokes.

“I’ve been watching you all morning,” Faramir growled, his blue eyes crackling with desire. “You’ve been looking at me instead of paying attention to the meeting. We can’t be having that.”

He flicked his thumb over the head of Aragorn’s swollen cock, and the king bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. True, they were alone, and no one would come into his office without knocking first. But the door was unlocked, and any moment someone could walk in, find King and Steward in the most undignified of poses.

Faramir kissed Aragorn one last time before dropping to his knees. Aragorn’s words of protest morphed into a stifled cry as Faramir’s full lips wrapped around his engorged shaft, and he bit the side of his hand to keep his voice in check.

Oh, how skilled his fair one was! The hot, wet cavern of his mouth welcomed his flesh with a flickering tongue and a steady sucking rhythm. Aragorn threaded his free fingers through Faramir’s silken hair. He marveled as he watched his prince pleasure him, taking a perverse joy in watching Faramir suck him while still wearing his stately raiment.

It only took a few minutes for Aragorn to reach his end, he was so charged with the delicious danger of the situation. He whispered a warning, and when Faramir only redoubled his efforts, Aragorn let himself go. He spent into his prince’s mouth silently, trembling from toe to scalp, his seed scorching the back of Faramir’s throat.

Aragorn slumped against the wall, unable to support himself any longer. Faramir looked up at him with a satisfied smirk, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Aragorn offered him a hand up, which he gladly took.

“Now, I think you’ll be more focused for your afternoon council,” Faramir said coyly. He kissed Aragorn deeply, letting him taste the bitter salt of his own spending, and then pulled away with a smile.

Aragorn shook his head, chuckling in wonder as he recomposed himself.

“And what of your needs, beloved?” he asked, reaching out to Faramir to smooth the hair he’d matted with his grasping fingers. “How will you focus now?”

Faramir arched an eyebrow, taking a long drink from the goblet of water on the desk.

“Easily,” he said, giving Aragorn a crooked grin. “I’ll have your repayment to look forward to later tonight.”

Aragorn laughed softly, his eyes filled with mischievous gratitude. “Indeed, I shall repay you richly, my prince.”

There was a knock at the door. After one last, lingering look, they resumed the mantles of King and Steward, their passion smoothing away into camaraderie.

“Enter,” the High King Elessar commanded, relaxed and focused for the first time all day. 


End file.
